Gazoo's New Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Just another silly story that came to me one day. Rated T for kissing. Tickles and fluff included. I claim the first Ben 10/Flintstones crossover! Also a small mention of Danny Phantom, who belongs to Nickelodeon. Please don't flame!


**I just had to do this one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sasha. Ben 10 and it's aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. The Flintstones and The Great Gazoo belong to Hanna-Barbera. **

* * *

**Gazoo's New Friends**

Rachel tiredly sighed as she washed the dishes and looked outside as the sun began to set. She missed Rook. He and Whampire had gone on a mission to a far planet where some Plumbers needed help. Sasha then came in and Rachel noticed.

"You look as depressed as I feel," she said to her younger sister. "You miss Whampire, huh?"

Sasha nodded. "And you miss Rook," she said. "I hope they come home soon."

"I hope so too," said Rachel.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash and looked to see a small spaceship that looked damaged. The thought that immediately ran through the sisters' minds was that someone was hurt and they went to see who it was.

Carefully, they managed to clear some wreckage and they saw a small green creature who floated up to them, looking as stunned as they did.

"Where am I?" he asked. "This isn't Bedrock. Or my home world. Oh, dear."

Rachel's shock turned to amazement. She recognized this little guy, but was shocked he was real. Then again, she hadn't thought Clockwork, the Time Ghost, was real until she met him. The little green man turned to the girls.

"Pardon, could you please tell me what year this is?" he asked politely.

Rachel answered him. "It's 2014," she said. "And you're The Great Gazoo."

The little man smiled. "Oh, thank you, I know I'm great, but…," suddenly he stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. "How…how do you know who I am?" he stammered seeming to almost fall from his floating position.

"The Great Gazoo?" Sasha repeated. Then her head jerked up. "That's right! We used to see him in the Flintstones!"

"You know the Flintstones?" asked Gazoo.

"Yeah, but in this dimension, they're a classic cartoon," said Rachel.

Gazoo looked upset. "That means I can't get back to my planet," he said sadly.

The girls both looked sorrowful. "You can stay here," said Rachel. "The Mansion could be your home."

Gazoo looked at the giant mansion and back at the girls. "You two live there by yourselves?" he asked.

They shook their heads. "We live with our alien roommates," said Sasha. "Although, they're actually like family to us."

Gazoo gave it a little thought. "Well, if I do live with you, that means I must serve you," he said.

Rachel remembered that from the cartoon. "That's fine," she said. "We won't take advantage of that."

Gazoo nodded and they all went to the Mansion and Rachel showed the small alien his new room and he liked it immensely. "I should give you girls something. What would you like?" he asked.

"Just to see our fiancées," said Sasha sadly.

Rachel spoke. "My sister and I are engaged to our loves, who are aliens," she explained. "They are on a mission right now and we greatly miss them."

Gazoo gave some thought and then smiled. "Hmm, I believe I saw them on my way here," he said. "A Revonnahgander and a Vladat. They had just finished up their mission but were in a huge hurry to get back to their loves, they said."

Both girls perked up. "Really?" Sasha asked.

"Of course," came a voice that sounded very familiar as two arms wrapped around Sasha from behind. The same happened to Rachel and they looked up into the faces of the men they loved.

"Rook!" said Rachel, hugging him and kissing him, who returned the affection.

"Whampire!" said Sasha, kissing him as he held her and kissed her back.

Gazoo watched them and smiled. Then, he helped Rachel with some of the chores. She smiled. "You gave us two gifts today, Gazoo. Thank you."

He looked confused. "What gifts were those?" he asked.

Sasha came in. "We got to see our fiancées again and they're home for a while," she said. "So, that was one gift."

"The second gift is friendship," said Rachel as the girls gave the small alien a hug. Gazoo hugged them back and suddenly felt Rachel poke his stomach and he giggled, flying backwards to get away, but Sasha caught him and the girls tickled him playfully and he retaliated by tickling them with several feathers. After the tickle torture ended, the girls hugged Gazoo again as Rook and Whampire also hugged the girls. All of them were happy, especially Gazoo as he now gained not only a new home, but new friends as well.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
